Methods and devices of these kinds have been known of for many years, and reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,253. In this device for production of dental molded parts, a cuvette (or alternatively a flask) is heated by a heating coil after polymerizable material has been introduced into the flask. The heating effect is compensated by way of a cold water hose with which it is intended to permit a precise and targeted control of the polymerization.
In a slightly more recent development, as disclosed in British Patent 1,442,041 for example, the whole flask is briefly immersed in hot water, and intensive heat transfer is ensured by use of metals.
While the quality of the prostheses produced by the apparatus shown in British Patent 1,442,041 or other precision-molded parts made from plastic is good, it would be desirable to manage without additional equipment, such as the pressure pot provided for the hot water bath.